Danganronpa: The Station Of Despair
by DeadLyokoBrony
Summary: This story takes place not in Hopes Peak Academy but rather an abandoned Police station. How will the merry band of students survive Monokuma and his hellish trials? that's up to you the readers to volunteer for! this SYOC tale is now closed [6/6 females, 6/6 males]
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

I was at home looking at the letter that I received stating that I am going to the most prestigious academy Hope's Peak Academy, I felt a pat on my back I look towards the person that tapped my back and saw my elder Brother Erik Sammada "Congratulation on being accepted at Hope's Peak!" the obese green haired magician said with his cheerful smile witch made me smile back at him, "Well off you go my little girl" My fathers voice said witch made me blush a bit, you see my father is a police officer and he makes it his job to embarrass me "Good luck" A another familiar voice said that was my little sister Vonda Sammada, the mismatched eyed blonde haired girl was giving a calm smile to me, and I smile back at them and went off to were the academy is located when we said our goodbyes to each-other

* * *

"So this is Hope's Peak Academy?" These words escaped my lips as I stared up at the massive academy building in front of me. To say I was a bit nervous as I'm going to a very well known academy, and today I will officially be attending this prestigious academy where only the cream of societies youth are accepted. Every student who has ever attended this place has been guaranteed a successful career so of course it would be the best place to attempt to launch my debut from.

After straightening my uniform and reassuring myself that everything would be fine I made my way through the doors into the main lobby. However stepping in here seems to have had a rather unexpected consequence. "What is happening?" I asked as everything around me seemed as though it were spinning and I was feeling quite dizzy. Darkness was the only relief I came to know from the nausea that had suddenly struck. When next my eyes opened and the world began to slowly swim back into focus I noticed that there were a few things off. The first thing I noticed was that the room I suddenly found myself occupying was quite chilly and the second was that the door was nothing more than Iron bars. "Bars?, am I in some sort of prison flick or something?" I was eyeing the door wondering whether I should try to open it or not.

I decided that trying the door would be better than just sitting here so I got to my feet and made my way across the small cell. When I arrived at the door however I noticed something strange in my pocket. I reached in to remove the foreign object. It appeared to be a tablet of some sort with a rather peculiar start up screen that appeared to be the face of a bear that was half black and half white. Once it got past the start up screen I was startled to find a lot of personal information scrolling across the screen. "HOW?!" I asked softly as the display read

* * *

 **Name: Seiko Sammada**

 **SHSL: Director**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair style: Short (Neck Length)**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Height: 6'1" (quite tall)**

 **Weight: 140 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: January 20th**

* * *

I must reiterate myself though "HOW?!" it may seem silly that I did that but it's how I felt at the time. The tablet seemed to have several other functions to it though the one that made me most curious was the map. I pushed the icon taking me to a peculiar scene. It was an immaculately detailed floor plan for what appeared to be an old police station. The most peculiar thing about this station at least in my personal opinion was the addition of a set of dormitories. I must confess that there was one irritating feature to this electronic map this flaw being several places read "Access Denied" how am I supposed to know what's there if I can't access the data? Honestly quite rude.

Regardless of that I noticed that there appear to be red dots on the map indicating most likely other people scattered across this station. I found myself ready to jump as I heard the P.A. system kick on "Pupupupu alright everyone it's time to get to the auditorium here on the first floor and have ourselves a little powwow yeah?" this voice seemed to be high pitched and sort of grating on the ears. I'm admittedly quite disturbed. I may as well listen though since it seems I'm not alone. I quickly made my way to the now open door and off towards the indicated room.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: This would be my first story as an author in Dangan Ronpa. I decided that my first story would be an SYOC. I'll be accepting OC's through PM and NOT reviews. Please make reviews commentary or advice only. This story is meant as a collab with fellow author (generally reader) Jhon 117. We have two female characters and will be accepting four more. We will also be accepting a cast of six males.**_

 _ **It should also be noted that some inspiration was taken from Deadrabbit00's SYOC story "Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair"**_

* * *

 _ **RULES:**_

 _ **No Mary Sue or Gary Sue**_

 _ **As stated in the note characters sent through PM will be the only ones considered for adoption into the story**_

 _ **NO cannon characters however the option for SHSL Luck or SHSL Gamer are acceptable but only one of each will be allowed.**_

 _ **No SHSL Hope or Despair**_

 _ **Characters can have varied nationalities**_

 _ **Characters should be unique however SOME recycled talents will be accepted (Recycled being a reference to Cannon ONLY TALENTS mind you not characters)**_

 _ **Characters should be detailed**_

* * *

 _ **Basics:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Gender: (trans will be accepted but try to keep this limited)**_

 _ **D.O.B.:**_

 _ **Height:**_

 _ **Weight:**_

 _ **SHSL: (Super Highschool Level Talent)**_

 _ **Sexuality: ( LGBT friendly)**_

 _ **Hair Style:**_

 _ **Hair Color: (can have wild colors like in anime)**_

 _ **Eye Color:**_

 _ **Nationality:**_

 _ **Physical Build:**_

 _ **Details: (Accessories or other physical quirks)**_

 _ **Clothing: Need accurate description**_

 _ **History: needs accurate detail**_

 _ **Exploitable secret: (deep dark secrets)**_

 _ **Personality: Must Be Detailed**_

 _ **Strengths:**_

 _ **Weaknesses:**_

 _ **Important associates:**_

 _ **Prized Possessions:**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **Killing Game Related items:**_

 _ **Role in Case:**_

 _ **Method of Murder (If Applicable):**_

 _ **Behavior for Innocence:**_

 _ **Behavior for Guilt:**_

 _ **Introduction:**_

 _ **Positive reaction:**_

 _ **Negative reaction:**_

 _ **Relationships:  
**_

* * *

 ** _Author's_** _ **Note: (DLB) Didn't expect me to reappear did ya, well to finally do something about this story. Also you can see the nod to JessJess1818's story by the two (of My) Deceased OcC's appearing in here, The other chapters might get edited well if I see any mistakes or see what the reviews tell me to fix so I'll see you next time so Au Revoir!**_


	2. Author Chapter: Character list

**Hey DLB here with an update, we now have both slots closed, we now have a full cast. Now here's the cast of characters**

* * *

 **Females**

1) SHSL Director, Seiko Sammada (DeadLyokoBrony)

2) SHSL Marksman, Mei Sashimuru (Jhon 117)

3) SHSL Bookworm, Akiko Nimen (JessJess1818)

4) SHSL Ukulele Player, Haru Funokoshi (Deadrabbit00)

5) SHSL Soccer Player, Kara Aizawa (dsjoshua1)

6) SHSL Stage Performer, Sarako Aizome (Theta Rex)

* * *

 **Males**

1) SHSL Saxophonist, Valentine Cuevas (The Celestial Sky Dragon)

2) SHSL Gambler, Ace Grayson (QuietSableye)

3) SHSL Luck, Hachi Etsuko (FireDusk)

4) SHSL Capoeira, Rio Washimaru (Hong Cong)

5) SHSL Hunter, Kojika Katsuragi (Other Senpai)

6) SHSL Mercenary, Zhen Etsuko (FireDusk)


	3. Chapter 2: First Meetings part 1

I find the color scheme of these hallways to be quite dull honestly. I must say that I can't imagine this sort of place to be too colorful though, so I suppose I'm just being a bit pretentious with my analysis. I'm still wondering what it is that is driving me to fallow that irritating voices instructions though….shouldn't I be trying to find my way out instead? I found myself turning a corner only to literally have a fateful encounter.

"HEEEEEYYY LOOK OUT!," someone seemed to shout in a slightly accented voice. I looked up from that tablet only to see wavy orange hair. I looked down a bit to see the girl that said hair belonged to sadly it was also just in time to be crashed into. Predictably at least to those who are fans of fiction we fell to the floor with this orange headed girl atop me.

"Um hello?" I partially inquired as I found myself looking well mostly at her face. i have to admit that she is kind of pretty. I find that i think she is probably the sort of girl you see in stories who is really friendly and energetic.

"Hiya there~ the names Kara Aizawa. I hope we can be great friends" the girl uh Kara introduced herself. Shortly after she did so there was a soft ding from the tablet and I brought that up to see what it was about of course Kara was still in my lap looking at the tablet as well.

* * *

 **Name: Kara Aizawa**

 **SHSL: Soccer Player**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Style: Back length wavy**

 **Hair Color: Orange with Red Streaks**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 127 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: June 18th**

* * *

"Well that is…..I don't know whether to say convenient or redundant" I remark as I look at Kara's face again "Also…how long do you plan to sit on me?" I asked Kara this eyeing her curiously. I was starting to feel a bit embarrassed about having a girl sitting in my lap straddling me.

"Huh? OH!" she sounded like she had completely forgotten where she had been sitting, She was quick to jump up. "Sorry about that but I did warn you to move" she stated dusting herself off and then offering her hand to me. I took the offered hand and rose off the floor.

"Thanks" I remarked as I dusted myself off as well. "I must state that you really shouldn't be running in narrow halls though" I found myself stating before I even realized I had. Kara was giving me a look that suggested a vague hint of displeasure but we both chuckled at that and then continued to stroll down the hall towards the auditorium. I should take this moment to better describe Kara. She appeared to be wearing a soccer jersey that was green with grey stripes running down the sides, had a large white 3 on the back, and appeared to be wearing white shorts. Regarding the shorts, though I kind of wonder what that chain there is for? Oh yeah i almost forgot about her black knee socks and grey-ish sneakers.

Soft smooth sounding music entered our ears after a bit more walking. "Do you hear that?" Kara asked in a cheerful manner. I'm starting to wonder just how much cheer this girl really has.

"Yes" I stated not being able to help the small smile that had formed across my lips. We sped up our pace towards the source of the music, what we found was a young man leaning in a doorway with a saxophone. "Huh..did not see that one comin" I heard Kara remark as we were staring at the young man.

"I admit that I didn't either" I reply to her which made her chuckle slightly. Before I could say anything Kara stepped forward. I wonder what she is planning to say to the guy. I also find myself wondering just how he'll react to what she says.

"Hey there handsome with the jazzy sax you making your way towards the auditorium too?" Kara seemed to be flirting with him as she spoke, and the way she seemed to be perhaps winking too. Why do I feel like I've walked into something strange?

The young man turned when he heard Kara speak and was staring at us for a moment his music stopping as his eyes locked on us. I don't know if I was seeing things or not but it seemed as though his pupils had shrunk in fear for just a moment. It is worth noting that his eyes are a bright shade of green. While I'm describing him he seems to be one of those guys that wears dressy shirts with ripped black pants. I'm still questioning the choice of hot pink and blue for streaks in his hair, and his hot pink tie. "uh...um...yeah" he nervously choked out before trying to dart on ahead of us. Once again the tablet sounded off with an update.

* * *

 **Name: Valentine Cuevas**

 **SHSL: Saxaphonist**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Style: Neck length**

 **Hair Color: Black (with streaks of Hot Pink and Blue?)**

 **Eye Color: Green (?)**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 140 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: April 1st (wait...seriously?)**

* * *

So it seemed as though Valentine was in a bit of a hurry. Honestly I'm not too concerned over it but I think that's the first time a guy I've thought of as cute has run away from me. "Well that was new" I remarked while Kara had once again started to laugh. So once more we began to make our way towards the auditorium. For a police station these halls seem to be rediculously long. Our next stop was rather unexpectedly a first aid station. Standing outside this door seemed to be a rather delinquent-esque sort of fellow.

The young man seemed to be wearing a blue hoodie with a bunch of green skulls, black jeans, and red and black sneakers. I personally don't want anything to do with this guy but I get the feeling I'll be seeing more of him. Kara on the other hand seems to be looking at him rather curiously. Instead of letting her scare him away too I decided to speak to him much to my own chagrin of course. "Are you ok?" I was asking him this seeing where he was standing and all that. He looked over at us the hood shadowing his face he then shrugged at us before stepping away from the door. I'm not too sure how to take that but he seems to be semi willing to accompany us.

"The name's Ace Grayson. SHSL Gambler" his voice was low and it took a moment for us to even realize he'd said it. We pulled out the Tablets as once again they informed us of the introduction of our new acquaintance.

* * *

 **Name: Ace Grayson**

 **SHSL: Gambler**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Style: Short and Messy**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 158 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: November 19th**

* * *

"Hello I'm Seiko Sammada the SHSL Director and this girl here who appears to be staring off into the distance at the moment is Kara Aizawa SHSL Soccer Player. It's a pleasure to meet you" of course that last part was more or less out of courtesy than fact. Kara waved at him but Ace didn't seem too interested. Well not my problem I suppose. We continued our jaunt towards the auditorium though I don't think it's a terribly merry one.

The P.A. pinged again and that irritating voice from before spoke once more "Hello again everyone I hope your'e making your'e way towards the auditorium I'd hate to have to punish ya before we even get to know ya upupupupu!" then it was silent once more.

"What was that about?" I asked looking between my two new associates. Both just shrugged in an obviously unknowing answer, but I can't say I'm surprised. By the way I don't think they know what Rhetorical is seeing as I didn't honestly expect an answer to my question.

Finally it appeared that we were getting close as there were a large pair of doors in front of us. Two figures apparently approaching from two different halls. At this point I think it prudent to ask Just how large is this place anyway? I mean seriously what reason is there for a police station to be this large? Back to the two figures I mentioned before one seems to be male and the other female. "Hope these two are friendly" I muttered unintentionally out loud. Though it seems that the other two I was with were ignoring it.

The female had noticeably short hair I think you call the style "pixie" cut or something like that? I'm not terribly familiar with it to be honest. Her hair was a deep green color I want to say that it reminds me of sea foam? well I digress her eyes are a striking black, and her clothes were not to be rude but kind of out there. The white tank top and black mini-skirt combo were cute but the black and grey polka dotted leggings, black leather combat boots, grey fingerless gloves, and broken clock pendant were a bit distracting.

The male had dark orange hair styled in dreadlocks, bright green eyes, and what has to be one of the more exotic skin tones I've seen in quite some time. His attire makes me think of a break dancer in some way with the pants appearing to be a bit poofy I know they are for some sort of martial art but I can't help point that out. Oh right they are also yellow and green too. The wristbands appeared to match the pants, his sandles were just brown, but the blue tank top with the golden eagle stood out a bit.

"Hey there!" Kara shouted as we approached the two catching both of them a little off guard I think though both quickly seemed to show a lack of concern over it. The two both then smiled back at us waving in a friendly manner.

"Hello there sweeties" the girl remarked smiling brightly. Yes she definitely seems friendly. I find some encouragement in the fact that I'm not alone with a bunch of jerks or something. Still I do wish we could have met under different circumstances.

"Ola Amiga's and amigo!" the male seemed to almost match Kara in volume on that one. Well he's friendly and energetic at least? I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. He also seems to be radiating some sort of warmth.

"Hello! Ola! And Konichiwa Amiga's and Amigo! Names Rio Washimaru and I'm here to bring some joyful merriment!" Rio boisterously proclaimed once again showing quite a bit of volume. I don't know if he actually intended to sound repetitive or not but I'll let that slide for now.

The other young woman seemed to cringe with Rio's introduction before she decided to speak as well. "Hey, I haven't met you! Rad! I'm Haru Funokoshi, It's hella nice to meetcha!" there was a brief pause before she spoke again "What? You wanna know my talent? I'm the SHSL Uke Playa!" well she's certainly an energetic one.

* * *

 **Name: Rio Washimaru**

 **SHSL: Capoeira**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Style: shoulder length dreadlocks**

 **Hair Color: Dark orange**

 **Eye Color: Bright Green**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: April 21st**

* * *

 **Name: Haru Funokoshi**

 **SHSL: Ukulele Player**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Style: Pixie cut**

 **Hair Color: Sea foam green**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 121 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: December 25**

* * *

Yes as you have probably already guessed the tablets going off twice in a row showing us the information about our two new companions. We stood in a relatively awkward silence for a moment before turning towards the auditorium door. It was time to enter and probably find the others as well. I pushed the door inwards slowly taking the first step towards the very uncertain future.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note (DLB): Looks like we've got the first several survivors introduced! It's been entertaining writing them.**_

 _ **Authors Note (Jhon 117): Well I'm putting my two cents in this time. I hope we've written your characters close enough to what you imagined just let us know what ya think in the reviews section (yes I know that sounds silly but hey) Oh that's right Regarding the odd changes in Rio's intro well I figured we should change it to fit the mannerisms (?) of actual Spanish of course you can feel free to correct me on that since it was my suggestion.**_

 _ **Authors Note (Both): Please keep reading and reviewing we like hearing from you.**_


	4. Chapter 3: First Meetings part 2

The door to the auditorium slowly opened with a loud groan. I admittedly half expected one of my companions to either make a smart ass comment or fake a scream just to mess with us. Within a few moments we could see several others in the large room. I should also note that Valentine is here as well standing in a corner seemingly huddled into the saxophone. Kara, Ace, Rio, Haru, and myself all entered Ace a bit more begrudgingly than the rest of us. There appeared to be an interesting array of others in here I wonder what sort of talents they all possess.

A young woman stepped forward before anyone could say anything and she at least seems friendly. She smiled at us marching uncomfortably close to me "Well met stranger. My name is Sarako Aizome, Might I have yours?" I have to admit I'm a bit taken aback by this bold introduction. "I'm uh…Seiko Sammada the pleasure is uh yours I'm sure" Not the best way to handle that I know but as I said before she's uncomfortably close, even Kara stays a somewhat more comfortable distance away most of the time, and I haven't even known her that long. "By the way I'm the SHSL Stage Performer." I blinked a few times as I realized what she'd just said and so to be polite I responded with "I'm the SHSL Director...I suppose we may be able to get along nicely" I was of course being polite and perhaps a bit optimistic.

Sarako is honestly the picture of loveliness she stands pretty tall with an interesting array of clothing. That blue shirt underneath a blazer, what looks like a school skirt, and is it just me or are boots a popular thing around here? Well in any case her hair is styled in a more traditional Hime-cut. Now moving right along I shift my gaze away from her towards a fellow who appears to be wearing almost all camouflage, but again what's with all the boots? well in any case he's noticed that I'm looking at him now and he seems like he's about to say something.

"Hey how ya doing there Miss Director?" he seems to be quite energetic. I didn't notice it before but he appears to be bouncing in place. his short wavy white hair seems to be doing this odd kinda bouncy thing it's kinda funny actually. I don't think I've mentioned this yet but that lip piercing looks a bit painful. I think the biggest distraction with this guy is the dog tags jingling. He is friendly enough "I'm confused considering I woke up here in this place" I note with a faint hint of indignation. "Ah well true...oh that's right The names Kojika Katsuragi! I'm the ultimate Hunter" I'm starting to wonder if I've fallen into some strange happy hotel or something with how nice everyone, well almost everyone so far has been.

"Um...excuse me?" this voice was softer but still clearly audible. I turned my head to see who it was and found myself staring at someone who really doesn't look like she belongs in this odd situation. She was wearing a pink oversized cardigan, tight blue skinny jeans with some sort of belt, and oh wow there are people here who still wear converse shoes instead of boots. Her strawberry blonde hair was done up in braids, and she appeared to have a thin pair of glasses propped on her nose. "Yes?" I asked her eyeing her. She appeared to be reading a book as she spoke "Hello, I'm Akiko Nimen. And it's pronounced NEE-Men. Don't forget that. It's a pleasure to meet you." That appeared to be all she had to say but that's fine I guess.

It comes down to there being two guys left standing there both of them seemed to have an odd air about them. Arrogance maybe? I'm not really sure. One of them had amber hair with white bangs and the other had cherry hair. The amber hair was swept back and spiky while the cherry hair seemed to be more like fuzz. The amber haired guy was wearing a gold sleeveless hoodie with a green T-shirt, black pants with a silver belt that had a bunch of 8s on it as buckles, and finally some odd colored shoes since they were copper. Fuzzy was wearing a white T-shirt, White leather jacket, black jeans, and brown iron toed boots. I should also note all the black spades with knives and the number 10 mixed in.

The spiky haired one spoke first "Yo, Hachi Et-er, just Hachi. Ultimate Luck!" before anyone could say anything else though the fuzzy one spoke "Sup, Name's Zhen Etsuko. I'm the ultimate Merc. Nice to meet you" These two get on pretty well that's worth noting I have to say. They are still kinda friendly too that's cool I guess. I stood there pondering what to say next when I realized that the tablet hadn't beeped once during all those introductions. "Odd" I muttered to myself.

The door opened at that moment and everyone turned to the door and standing there was yet another girl. That's right there were supposed to be twelve dots on the tablet. I was starting to wonder where this last one was, and it seems she was late. The girl in question was short had brown hair kept in a ponytail it seems. Her eyes were striking since her left eye appears to be red and her right eye appears to be crystal eyes were half lidded so it seemed that she had been asleep until recently. She was wearing a skirt that stopped about the middle of her pale thighs, black knee socks with garters attached to them, a white button down shirt with a bright red vest over top of it, and her shoes were simple tennis shoes. "Hey your'e late" I remarked approaching this girl only to have her look up at me with her half lidded eyes clearly she doesn't seem to care. "Oh...am I?" she asked her voice soft and slow almost deliberately so. "Who is this cutie?" Haru had asked that and we all looked at her she seemed to ponder for a moment bringing her right hand up under her chin before speaking "Mei Sashimuru..." she trailed off after saying that.

After Mei introduced herself the tablets all seemed to go off repeatedly kind of like a cell phone that had it's Text box bombarded. I looked down at all the scrolling data.

* * *

 **Name: Sarako Aizome**

 **SHSL: Stage performer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Style: Hime-Cut**

 **Hair Color: Jet Black with one blue streak on the left side**

 **Eye Color: Vibrant Blue**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 108 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: April 19th**

* * *

 **Name: Kojika Katsuragi**

 **SHSL: Hunter**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Style: short ruffled, and wavy hair with bangs hanging over his eyes**

 **Hair Color: Silver/White**

 **Eye Color: Bright Green**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 122 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: November 11th**

* * *

 **Name: Akiko Nimen**

 **SHSL: Bookworm**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Style: Pigtails, Braids**

 **Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Reddish Brown**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 107 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: May 25th**

* * *

 **Name: Hachi Etsuko**

 **SHSL: Luck**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Style: Spiky swept back**

 **Hair Color: Amber with white bangs**

 **Eye Color: Gold**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 146 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: October 8th**

* * *

 **Name: Zhen Etsuko**

 **SHSL: Mercenary**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Style: Fuzzy (?)**

 **Hair Color: Cherry**

 **Eye Color: Pink**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 172 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: October 10th**

* * *

 **Name: Mei Sashimuru**

 **SHSL: Marksman**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Style: Single High Ponytail**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Red (Left), Blue (Right)**

 **Height: 4'9"**

 **Weight: 115 lbs**

 **D.O.B.: May 31st**

* * *

The P.A. activated again "Upupupupupu, aaaaand now that everyone's together I can get down there and introduce myself in person!" it sounded excited. Smoke started to pour out of the sprinklers startling everyone of us. The smoke began to clear revealing...

* * *

 _ **Authors Note (DLB): Here is the latest chapter and it's a cliff hanger.**_

 _ **Authors Note (Jhon 117): well that's all our players this time jeez quite a list of cheery people no?**_


	5. Chapter 4: Monokuma

Standing at the podium up on the little stage in the front of the auditorium was a rather unexpected sight. It was a bear that was white and black with red eyes though one of them seemed to be closed. It also had one of the creepiest smiles I've ever seen. "Well it's time to get started everyone" the little bear announced. "well it's not the cutest I've ever seen" Mei noted in her drowsy voice off to my left leaving me to wonder just how she could find anything cute about that bear. "Woah Amigo this pretty trippy we're being talked to by a stuffed animal" Rio remarked though he seemed to be laughing a bit as he said it. "I'M A BEAR not some stuffed animal!" he seemed indignant but then spoke again "I am the one and only MONOKUMA!" he seemed quite proud of himself as he spoke here.

Kara laughed a bit "Well Monokuma it's nice to meet you" she seemed rather excited to meet him. Honestly I think she has a few screws loose saying that but hey it's her choice right? "So are you some kind of reject childs toy or something dude?" Haru asked I wondered how pissed the little bear would be as a result of that comment. Just on que the bear seemed to be flushing with anger and I swear that if he had veins they'd be pulsing right now. "I AM NOT A REJECT!" he then coughed a few times to calm himself before speaking again "I'm your supervisor on this little trip that's all" this caused a bit of a stir amongst everyone. "Supervisor? For what trip?" this was Valentine speaking while he was twiddling one of the valves on that saxophone.

"Well I'm glad someone asked that" Monokuma remarked before continuing again "We are here in this merry little police station in order well the answer is easy a game of Murder!" That's it this little bear is officially insane. "Murder? Just what the hell are you talking about?" Zhen Etsuko sounded kind of guarded as he asked Monokuma that. "Upupupupu that's right Murder the rules are pretty simple, In order to graduate from here one of you must commit a murder…and get away with it Upupupupupu" does insane really describe this bear? Monokuma then waved his hands er…paws? "Get away with Murder to graduate? And what pray tell do you mean by that?" I asked sounding a bit sour as I did so. This seemed to get the little bears attention "Oh that's simple you guys are trapped in this police station and the only way out is for yall to commit murder it doesn't matter how either I mean you can mangle, strangle, torch, eviscerate, mutilate, pulverize, or even poison each other to death just remember that ya gotta get away with it too." I really don't like this bear. "Sounds simple enough really" again the drowsy voice of Mei rang out though the way she said It made it obvious she wasn't up for the idea either.

Monokuma then seemed to just disappear behind the podium as he jumped down. "That is one messed up bear" Valentine remarked. No one really seemed interested in standing around and discussing this matter further though and soon we were apparently all dispersing to the dorms. I mentioned before that the tablet had dorms, which is of course a rather peculiar thing for a police station but then again I suppose if we are to be staying here the fact that there are dorms is a blessing. I must take now to mention that according to the name plates I am neighbors with that fuzzy headed mercenary Zhen Etsuko.

The insides of the dorms are pretty nice. We have our own bathrooms too that's convenient. The beds are king size it looks like and absolutely comfortable. The desks must be mahogany. The tiling on the floor is pretty fancy too, although I must say that the steel plating on the walls where windows would be is a bit depressing. I grew bored of being in the dorm rather quickly and decided I would make my way to the cafeteria and possibly grab a snack.

Once I was at the cafeteria I noticed that everyone else seemed to already be here. "Hello everyone" I greeted receiving several warm welcomes in return. "So cutie what do you make of all this?" Haru asked with a rather skeptical tone. "I think it's ridiculous" responded Hachi with an irritated snort. "I wasn't asking you" Haru snapped back indignantly. "Well I think it's trouble" I responded while shaking my head at her. "I think that the bear is just messing with us' Sarako interjected. "I seriously want to know what Is up with that stupid bear" Zhen stated. It seems to me that the two with the most animosity towards Monokuma's idea would be Hachi and Zhen I wonder why.

"Why exactly should we believe that bear?" Akiko asked idly fiddling with the page she appeared to be reading. That was the question of the day though. "You have a point there Amiga" Rio agreed nodding. "Shouldn't we check and see if we really are stuck like he says before we get too frustrated over nothing?" Kara was making a surprisingly serious suggestion. Thus everyone split up to look for exits. When we all met back up some time later we all came to the unanimous discovery of no exits. "Well that sucks" Mei remarked drowsily. Well that's lovely we are definitely stuck here in a police station of all places.

We were all feeling down when suddenly Valentine started to play his saxophone. The tune was something really cheery and admittedly seemed to lighten the mood a bit. "That's better" Kojika noted with a smile on his lips as he stretched out relaxing a bit. Actually we were stretched out relaxing and listening to Valentine play. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note (DLB): Looks like we have another cliff hanger...I'm off**_

 _ **Authors Note (Jhon 117): Well there we have it yet another chapter everyone we hope you like it. I will address the concerns of the reviewer mpjindustries.**_

 _ **regarding the "Broadness" of some of the talents I will agree that some of them may seem that way but even the series itself leaves some things vague or up to interpretation on purpose so the same thing applies here. I must also confess that calling Mei "Marksmen" was a bit of an oversight on my part considering as you said she is female but I think it flows better this way so it will stay. I honestly don't know what to say about your distaste for repeats other than that's your own choice I suppose but even the cannon universe has had a couple of repeats mentioned (Ie. The Super High School Level Student Council President) but I digress the story included Oc's from people so their talent choices were to some degree not ours.**_


End file.
